


Hanami and Candy

by mikan199



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan199/pseuds/mikan199
Summary: Two short, sweet, and creepy Tokyo Babylon shorts by insaneidiot.





	Hanami and Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hanami and Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363162) by insaneidiot. 



Hanami

http://www.mediafire.com/file/g42xn7bv3hrijdv/Hanami.mp3

Candy

http://www.mediafire.com/file/f97vn869a1l25f7/Candy.mp3


End file.
